La Légende De L'Enfant Des Mers
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Aventure, Erreur, Cri, Combats, Voyages. Voici le quotidien des pirates, ou au moins d'un certain équipage. Mitsu rêve de devenir pirate, rencontre un équipage et le rejoint mais doit être celui qui le reconstitue du début à la fin afin de devenir le capitaine. One piece n'est pas à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Dans la rue, un jeune garçon dont la chevelure portait une couleur bien étrange, courait afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Mitsu, un jeune orphelin de l'ile, venait de voler un poisson sur la place du marcher afin de se nourrir et courait le plus vite possible pour que le vendeur de l'attrape pas. Il trébucha contre les pavé du sol et tomba par terre, se retournant pendant que le vendeur, Banpei, un homme pêcheur du coin, gros avec un physique qui n'attirait pas beaucoup de monde, s'approcha de lui dangereusement avec dans la main un couteau qu'il avait prit avant de pourchassé le garçon.

-Espèce de voleur ! Cria l'homme en lui donnant un coup de couteau dans le bras droit.

Mitsu hurla de douleur mais son cri ne dura pas longtemps car Banpei l'attrapa par le cou et le maintenu en l'air pendant que le garçon, du haut de ses sept ans, criait à plein poumon, effrayé.

-Encore un coup et tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser ton bras droit, sale monstre !

Mitsu voulut lui crier qu'il n'était pas un monstre, il avait l'habitude que les villageois l'appellent monstre ou démon mais il détestait ça. Pour la première fois il sentait monter en lui une peur qu'il ne connaissait pas en voyant l'arme que tenait Banpei. Cet homme était sûrement la personne qui détestait le plus Mitsu et depuis des années il essayait de tuer le gamin et maintenant il pouvait s'en débarrassé.

Il leva une nouvelle fois son couteau et l'abaissa vers Mitsu, qui ferma les yeux attendant son châtiment, qui ne vient pas. Il sentit le bras du vendeur le lâcher et tomba au sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Il se frotta la tête qui avait cogné le pavé et ouvrit les yeux, regardant ce qui lui avait permit de garder son bras droit. Devant lui se trouvait un garçon aux longs et fins cheveux noirs, avec des habits délabré : un débardeur blanc où la bretelle droite avait été arrachée, une veste blanche avec le col déchiré, un pantalon ou le côté droit tombait plus que celui de gauche. Malheureusement il ne voyait pas son visage et pourtant au niveau de son cou coulait quelques gouttes de sang...

-Fuyuki dégage ! Ordonna Banpei tenant dans sa main droite son petit couteau nappé de rouge.

Pour toute réponse Fuyuki lui donna un solide coup de pied au visage après un incroyable saut qui le fit tomber au sol dans un râle.

-Viens ! Clama le garçon en agrippant le bras de l'orphelin

Mitsu le vit prendre son bras sans qu'il ne puise rien faire et il fut forcé de suivre le garçon brun qui courait en direction de la forêt de l'île, forêt dans laquelle il n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds. Le garçon lâcha le bras de Mitsu qui reprit son souffle, épuisé. Une fois remit sur pied, Mitsu regarda autour de lui où Fuyuki l'avait conduit.

-on est où ? demanda t-il à son sauveur tout en observant la forêt, trouvant ce lieu très chaleureux.

-Au cœur de la forêt. Répondit Fuyuki sans lui adresser un regard, s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu se tourna vers lui et vit sur son œil droit fermé la trace du couteau de Banpei que Fuyuki avait prit à sa place pour l'aider.

-t'est orphelin ? Demanda Mitsu en bégayant, n'arrêtant pas de regardé la blessure de son sauveur.

-ouai répondit le jeune brun calmement, et toi aussi j'imagine ?

-c'est sa. Confirma Mitsu sans rien ajouté.

Il s'assit en face de Fuyuki qui arracha un morceau d'un de ses anciens vêtements qui se trouvait là, dans une souche d'un arbre et le lança à Mitsu en lui disant de s'attacher autour de sa blessure tandis que lui-même mit une manche de son haut sur son œil meurtri.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Commença Mitsu

-Au départ je voulais te voler ton poisson puis j'ai remarqué que c'est Banpei qui te pourchassais alors j'ai décidé de t'aider Avoua Fuyuki, au fait tu t'appelle comment ?

-Mitsu des mers ! Répondit le garçon aux cheveux azur en se mettant à sourire

Il vit Fuyuki haussé les sourcils, surprit, puis dans un petit sourire, se lever et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Enchanté Mitsu, je m'appelle Fuyuki.

Il lui tandis la main et sans hésiter Mitsu la serra sentant qu'une amitié venait de naitre entre eux.


	2. Chapter 2

La mer calme et paisible, le bruit des enfants qui jouaient sur le sable ou couraient dans les rues résonnaient dans le village de Kiri. Les feuilles de la forêt qui s'étaient laissé emporter par le vent tombaient tranquillement au sol tandis que courrait dans la forêt une ombre, une personne, qui se dirigeait vers la falaise.

Assis sur cette falaise Mitsu l'orphelin de douze ans du village regardait cet océan gigantesque et vaste. Depuis tout petit il adorait la mer, peut-être à cause de sa que tous les villageois l'on nommé Mitsu ou alors c'est le fait que ses cheveux soit bleu, il ne savait pas mais cela l'amusait beaucoup !

Entendant le bruit de des vagues, Mitsu se souvenait qu'il aurait aimé aller en mer et voyager à la recherche de trésor perdu comme le légendaire One Piece mais il n'avait pas de bateau et donc ne pouvait partir, l'ile étant trop éloigné pour partir à la nage bien qu'une autre ile se distinguait à l'horizon.

-Hé Mitsu !

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête et vit Osamu le fils du plus riche homme de cette ile mais aussi son meilleur ami depuis leur plus tendre enfance, avec Fuyuki bien sûr.

-Hé Mitsu j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer Dit Osamu en s'approchant de lui.

-Une grande nouvelle ? S'étonna Mitsu en voyant le sourire de son ami, ton père est mort ? Tu as un bateau ?

-euh non et pas encore...

-Dommage...

Il aurait été tellement heureux de savoir que le père d'Osamu soit mort, c'est triste que non. Cet homme était l'un des rares à vouloirs sa peau mais jamais il n'avait pu attraper Mitsu. Depuis un conflit, Mitsu n'éprouvait plus aucune sympathie envers ce riche habitant.

-Mais, il m'a autorisé à acheter un bateau !

Mitsu, ravie, allait sauter de joie, heureux de pouvoir enfin partir de cette ile quand Osamu l'interrompit.

-avec mon argent. Termina t-il

-c'est pas juste...Désespéra Mitsu dans son coin

Maintenant qu'il pouvait partir avec Osamu en mer il fallait qu'ils trouvent de l'argent pour leur bateau et déjà qu'il volait sur la place du marcher pour avoir à mangé dans la journée, sa risquait d'être difficile et long pour avoir au moins 200 Berry ce qui égale à avoir un radeau de bois, enfin normalement...

-tu sais Mitsu, une barque coûte 500 Berry et j'ai 300 Berry sur moi.

-encore deux-cents à trouver...

Mitsu regarda s'il n'avait pas quelques Berry sur lui et cria de joie quand il sentit dans l'une de ses poches le bruit de deux pièces, un souvenir d'un vieil ami qui lui avait confié ces deux pièce de cents Berry chacune. Il prit le bras d'Osamu et courut jusqu'au port de l'île, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire.

-Tu es très fort Mitsu ! Remarqua Osamu marchant dans les rues avec son ami

Mitsu ne répondit pas, trop occuper à regarder la dernière pièce qu'il lui restait après avoir du remboursé chaque marchand qu'il avait volé, et même Osamu du payer pour lui. Il ne leur restait que 100 Berry maintenant donc même pas la peine de pensé à un bateau à acheté, surtout qu'il ne pensait qu'il aurait la force et la patience d'économisé une nouvelle fois.

-on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Osamu, espérant trouver une occupation.

Mitsu ne répondit mais regarda autour de lui les bateaux du port. Il resta longuement sur une petite barque avec une voile, personne ne se trouvait près du bateau pour le surveiller...

-Viens ! Dit Mitsu en se précipitant vers le bateau, décidé à embarqué

Il sauta dedans et regarda Osamu qui, lui était encore sur le ponton, ne croyant pas que Mitsu allait vraiment le faire.

-ben tu viens ? Demanda Mitsu d'un ton naturelle

-mais...Tu veux voler ce bateau ? S'exclama Osamu sans bouger

Mitsu hocha la tête en haussant les épaules, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Osamu se mettait dans de tels états.

-bon, ben si tu veux rester ici.

Il prit les rames et s'en servi pour faire avancer le bateau pendant qu'Osamu lui criait quelque chose en se précipitant vers lui afin de sauter dans la barque.

-Ah te voila ! Sourie Mitsu sous le regard mécontent d'Osamu, fait pas cette tête on le ramènera peut-être.

-c'est ça...

Il n'en croyait pas un mot, même si il possédait une confiance aveugle dans les plus grandes bêtises de son ami.

Mitsu lui donna les rames et se mit debout sur la barque, observant le ciel bleu comme la mer, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres : son rêve se réalisait !

-Que les océans tremblent en entendant mon nom, moi Mitsu je trouverais le One Piece avant le grand Luffy et deviendra le Roi des pirates !


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis quelques heure, ne trouvant rien à faire, Osamu regardait son ami en train de dormir, ce garçon était surprenant : une tempête pourrait ce levé, il continuerait à dormir. Le vent soufflait donc il avait détaché la voile les faisant maintenant navigué dans la mer sans qu'il ait à ramer, bien que leur destination soit inconnue.

Il regarda l'horizon afin de voit si quelque chose approchait. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit paniqué, il fallait qu'il avertisse Mitsu, immédiatement !

-Mitsu réveille toi ! Dit-il en secouant son ami

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux azur se réveilla puis ferma les yeux avant d'être de nouveaux secoué. Il se réveilla une bonne fois pour toutes et regarda son ami qui semblait complètement terrifier, ou paniquer.

-quoi ? Demanda Mitsu d'une faible voix, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois à cause du soleil qu'il regardait sans le vouloir.

-Y'a des pirates.

Se relevant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Mitsu regarda dans la même direction qu'Osamu, son sourire disparut quand il vit le drapeau d'un bateau qui passait dans le coin. Il se laissa retombé dans le petit bateau et se remit à observé le ciel.

-ils ne nous ont pas vus...Soupira Mitsu avant de relever la tête se souvenant de quelque chose, Mon épée !

-t'a oublié ton épée ? S'exclama Osamu, mais quel idiot !

Il savait très bien que l'épée de Mitsu était d'une importance capitale pour ce dernier et quand même, il était surprit que Mitsu oublie !

Mitsu ne lui prêta pas attention et s'empara des rames, commençant à faire avancé le bateau pendant que le brun rangea la voile afin qu'ils ne soient pas déranger par le vent.

Tout en ramant Mitsu regarda le bateau, qui se trouvait être un navire de la Marine, sans détourner le regard tellement il était surpris de ce qu'il venait de comprendre : Le bateau se dirigeait vers le village de Kiri comme eux.

L'ile apparaissait déjà, n'étant pas très éloigné. Donc Mitsu décida d'y aller à la nage plutôt qu'avec la barque qu'il avait volée plus tôt dans la journée. Il retira ses sandales les confiants à Osamu et plongea dans la mer en nageant sous l'eau afin que personne ne le voie, pas question pour lui de se faire remarqué dans son village.

Il arriva près du port et vit qu'en fait la Marine était arrivée sur l'ile avant lui. Il se glissa rapidement derrière une maison pour écouter la Marine et les villageois qui semblaient en colère.

-Il a volée mon bateau ! Cria quelqu'un dans la mêlée

-C'est un démon ! Clama un autre

-Arrêter le ! Son nom est Mitsu ! Termina Banpei, qui par sa grande taille se faisait voir à des kilomètre.

Comprenant qu'on parle de lui, le concerné préféra passer incognito afin d'aller chercher son épée qui se trouve dans les bois. Il courut à pleine vitesse en évitant la place marchande et arriva dans la forêt, celle ou il vivait depuis longtemps. Connaissant se lieu comme sa poche il n'eu aucune difficulté à trouver l'arbre dans lequel son épée était ranger, une cachette qu'il utilisait souvent avec Osamu pour mettre leurs affaires de valeurs. Une fois son épée attaché dans son dos, il fit demi-tour, et se dirigeas une nouvelle fois vers la place marchande.

-Il est là !

Mitsu tourna la tête pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire repéré et vit sur la place une dizaine de villageois avec deux membres de la marine qui le visaient avec leurs fusils.

-Toi, Mitsu ! Cria l'un d'un deux membres, tu es en état d'arrestation pour vol de bateau !

Mitsu haussa un sourcil avant de sourire, tout content en comprenant qu'il était maintenant recherché.

-non ! répondit Mitsu en souriant pendant qu'il agrippa son épée extrêmement fine et fonça sur les marins.

Il arriva près deux et leur donna des coups avec la poignée de son épée afin de passé ce qui les assommas, enfin les firent tomber par terre plutôt et permit à Mitsu de passer.

-désoler ! Cria t-il pendant qu'il courait tout droit vers le port.

Une nouvelle fois il sauta dans la mer et nagea sous l'eau sans remonter à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois assez loin il jeta un coup d'œil hors de l'eau avant de replonger et nagé jusqu'à voir l'ombre de la barque. Il y grimpa, s'aidant d'Osamu qui lui tendait sa main et s'assit dans le bateau. Il vit le regard interrogatif d'Osamu et décida de lui répondre.

-En fait la marine était là pour m'arrêter ! Expliqua t-il en souriant.

-Et tu es content ?! S'exclama Osamu ne comprenant pas la joie du garçon.

-Ben ouai sa veux dire que j'suis un vrai pirate ! Affirma Mitsu

-c'est un peu rapide tout sa...Contredit le jeune brun

-pas grave !

Il entendit un coup de canon et vit passé au dessus de sa tête un boulet de canon envoyer par le bateau de la marine qui semblait s'approché d'eux bien qu'il soit assez loin.

-En avant ! S'exclama t-il en abaissant la voile pendant que Osamu rama de toutes ses forces pour sa survie.

Il salua d'une main la Marine ainsi que son village par la même occasion et se tourna vers le vaste océan en souriant, l'aventure n'attendait que lui maintenant !


	4. Chapter 4

-c'est vraiment idiot Redit une fois encore Osamu derrière Mitsu.

Ce denier ne l'écouta pas et continua sa route en direction de la prochaine taverne. Il avait décidé finalement d'accompagner l'équipage du chapeau de paille après avoir lu un journal. Mais pour cela il devait trouver Luffy et son équipage mais le problème c'est qu'ils ont disparut depuis un moment donc pour les retrouvé Mitsu avait eu l'idée d'aller chercher des informations dans une taverne Pirate. Bien que Osamu ne soit pas d'accord Mitsu lui avait dit que si sa ne l'intéressait pas il pourrait partir et pourtant le jeune brun était encore là.

-bon ben je te laisse Averti Osamu une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la taverne.

Il n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour allez dans un lieu rempli de pirate et ça il le savait.

-O.K. Salua d'une main le jeune garçon azur en lui souriant avant de rentré.

Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce remplit de monde pendant que Mitsu entra. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que toutes les personnes se trouvant ici observaient un jeune garçon assis en face de lui au bar, sûrement quelqu'un d'important.

-Salut ! Cria t-il en rentrant, ne sentant pas que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit à côté du garçon, qui portait des habits...Voyant... Une veste rouge bien trop grande pour lui mais le plus étonnant s'était que le garçon avait un t-shirt noir en dessous et qu'il portait la veste rouge juste sur ses épaules, même les manches flottaient dans le vide et ne couvaient pas ses bras, juste ses épaules. Des longs cheveux noirs couvraient son visage donc Mitsu ne le vit pas.

-Dit messieurs Appela Mitsu se tournant cers le barman, vous savez où se trouve l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ?

-Euh...

Le tavernier semblait inquiet et regarda son autre client assit à côté de son interlocuteur comme si le garçon allait faire quelque chose au moindre mot qu'il disait.

-on ne les a pas vu depuis des lustres, pourquoi veux-tu les retrouvé gamin ?

-car je veux les rejoindre ! répondit sincèrement Mitsu

-Tu veux les rejoindre ? Répéta l'étranger à ses côtés

Mitsu se tourna vers lui et vit que l'homme avait tourné légèrement la tête vers lui, bien que son visage reste éternellement caché par ses cheveux noirs.

-ouai ! Dit Mitsu en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mitsu vit le sourire sous le visage de l'inconnu qui se leva et partit de la pièce. Intrigué il sortit lui aussi afin de le retrouvé. Il courut un peu et le remarqua dans la foule de personne qui passait par là.

-hé ! Interpella Mitsu, tu es qui ?

Le jeune garçon ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta. Il tourna très peu sa tête bien que Mitsu ne vu quand même pas son visage. , toujours à cause des cheveux du garçon.

-fait attention Mitsu. Conseilla l'homme d'une voix calme, qui apparemment connaissais son nom, si tu veux devenir un pirate, alors je serais obligé de t'arrêter quand tu en seras un.

Le jeune aux cheveux bleu voulu lui demander pourquoi mais quelqu'un passa devant lui. Quand il arriva enfin à le dépassé, l'étranger avait déjà disparut dans la foule et Mitsu savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le retrouvé.

Haussant les épaules il décida de retourner dans la taverne. Maintenant rempli de bruit et d'agitation, la fête semblait d'actualité parmi les pirates.

-hé Interrompu t-il, c'était qui le gars là ?

Un grand pirate imposant, ayant l'air vieux de cinquante ans avec sa barbe blanche et ses cheveux gris, s'approcha de lui et de nouveau un silence se fut.

-T'a de la chance d'être encore là gamin Avoua l'homme, ce type c'est Fuyuki le plus jeune vice amiral de la marine.

Surpris, Mitsu tourna la tête vers la sorti, bien que sa ne servait à rien. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai que la voix du garçon lui disait quelque chose ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit Fuyuki, sa faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

-hé petit ! Rappela l'homme, tu disais cherche l'équipage du chapeau de paille n'est-ce-pas ?

-oui ! Dit Mitsu un sourire d'espérance au visage

-Alors je te prends dans mon équipage pour aller à Shabondy !


	5. Chapter 5

Suivant le capitaine qui devait les menés à un navire se dirigeant vers Shabondy la destination de Luffy, Mitsu et Osamu avaient hâte de voir le bateau pirate de l'homme qui venait de leur proposer de les mener à Luffy. Mitsu demanda toutes les secondes si ils étaient enfin arrivé pendant que de son côté Osamu ne faisait que claqué des dents.

-Mitsu, Mitsu...tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le suivre ? Chuchota Osamu

-Ay ! Répondit en souriant le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu. Pourquoi, tu le trouve trop vieux ?

Non ... maïs ... yeux ... c'est à dire ...

Ne l'écoutant pas Mitsu couru rattraper leur guide et recommença a lui posé mille et une questions sans intérêt sous le regard désespéré d'Osamu pour d'un côté la stupidité de son ami et de l'autre le fait qu'ils iront sur un bateau pirate et il déteste les pirates à par bien sûr Mitsu.

-C'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda Mitsu intrigué, moi je m'appelle Mitsu, Mitsu Des Mers !

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et ne lui adressa même pas un regard se qui fâcha le jeune garçon qui se remit à lui demandé son nom encore et encore...

Finalement il se mit à côté du capitaine et l'imita se qui par contre fit rire Osamu bien qu'il faisait cela pour oublié ses soucis.

-Je m'appelle Asuma.

Souriant Mitsu se tourna vers « Asuma » les bras derrière la tête.

-mais pour toi c'est Capitaine, gamin ! Avertit l'homme

-O.K Asuma ! Répondit Mitsu

Sur ce il se mit à courir devant eux sans même savoir ou il devait aller et parfois il se retourna en criant à ses compagnons de se dépêcher car le One Piece l'attend. De son côté le capitaine demanda à Osamu si son ami était toujours comme ça. D'abord surprit et effrayer, le jeune brun lui répondit qu'effectivement il se comportait tout le temps comme ça.

-Hé ! Hurla Mitsu attirent leurs attentions, regarder çà !

Il pointa du doit un grand navire marron et bleu avec un grand mat vert foncé avec en haut un drapeau pirate où se trouvait derrière le crâne de mort un soleil.

-C'est votre navire Asuma Ojii-san ? Demanda Mitsu en marchant en arrière afin de voir le capitaine.

-Oui c'est le mien Affirma leur guide, et arrête de m'appelé grand père !

-D'accord Ojii-san !

Il fonça vers le navire et quand Asuma vit cela il se précipita vers le jeune garçon surement inconscient du fait qu'il ne faut jamais monter sur un bateau pirate si les pirates en questions ne le connaissent pas.

-Des pirates...S'exclama Osamu hésitant.

-Il Osamu la maison de père-frère de l'un Mitsu, Tu viens?

-O...Ok ! Dit ce dernier en courant vers le bateau.

Tout content Mitsu grimpa dans le navire sous les regards surpris des pirates se trouvant à bord et qui le regardèrent monté dans leur navire.

-Hé ! Salut Mitsu une fois en haut

Sur le bateau ne se trouvait qu'une dizaine de personnes et pourtant toutes avaient une armes, soit un pistolet, soit un sabre ou encore deux dagues.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda le pirate aux dagues, il ressemblait à un chat avec sa bouche et une partit de son nez cacher par un masque noir.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu sourit et s'écria :

-Je suis l'enfant des mers, le futur Roi des Pirates, Mitsu, voilà qui je suis !


	6. Chapter 6

-Je suis l'enfant des mers, le futur Roi des Pirates, Mitsu, voilà qui je suis !

-MITSU !Hurla Asuma en lui donnant un coup de poing qui l'envoya par-dessus bord, ne rentre jamais dans mon bateau sans Mon autorisation !

Osamu se précipita vers la rambarde et regarda la mer pour savoir où avait pu disparaitre son ami. Il s'inquiéta un moment avant de tomber au sol satisfait pour une raison que l'équipe du capitaine et celui même ignorait.

Intrigué de ne pas voir le gamin remonté à la surface Asuma regarda l'eau avec Daiki son second et meilleur membre de son équipage ainsi que le voleur et l'assassin du navire grâce à ses dagues et à discrétion.

-Il a disparut Remarqua le chat

-Ouai t'a raison Daiki, bon je vais le chercher même si il est surement mort à l'heure qui l'est.

Le capitaine retira son t-shirt et ses chaussures mais au moment où il allait plonger, Mitsu apparut la surface l'air très en colère.

-Asuma Ojii-san ! Hurla t-il en sautant hors de l'eau.

Le capitaine reçu en pleine tête un coup de poing de la part du jeune garçon des mers qui se mit à sourire après en se tenant la tête les mains derrières.

-Pourquoi a tu fais ceci petit ? Questionna d'une voix calme Daiki

- Il n'avait pas qu'a me jeter dans l'eau Se défendit ce dernier.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais se tourna vers Asuma quand il remarqua que tout l'équipage regardait leur capitaine qui lui-même se dirigeait vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu.

-Gamin...Murmura Asuma

Le gamin regarda l'homme d'un air indifférent comparé aux autres membres de l'équipage qui semblaient apeurer, un peu comme Osamu.

-je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire...Bienvenu dans l'équipage du Golden Sun !

Mitsu sourie pendant qu'un long soupire fut provoquer par l'équipage et Osamu. Mitsu tomba au sol en poussant un soupirant sans arrêter de sourire.

-ouf ! J'ai cru que t'allait me viré de ton navire !

-tu avais peur en souriant ? S'exclama tout l'équipe complètement choqué.

Tout près d'Osamu le chat Daiki observa le jeune garçon stupide et murmura quelque chose qu'Osamu n'entendit pas.

-hein ? S'étonna Osamu en se tournant vers le second, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-moi ?...non...

Osamu haussa les épaules et se remit à regarder le capitaine et Mitsu qui se serraient la main.

-Mitsu Commença Asuma, à partir de maintenant tu fais partit de mon équipage !

Des grands cris d'acclamations se firent entendre sur tout le pont et bientôt les pirates commencèrent à fêter l'arriver de leur nouveau membre ainsi que Osamu qui aurait préféré être oublier par les pirates qui n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner.

Plus tard pendant que tout le monde fêtait, Mitsu s'éloigna et regarda le drapeau de l'équipage en se demandant pourquoi un soleil.

-Golden Sun le soleil d'or gamin

Mitsu se retourna et vit derrière lui Daiki, toujours avec son masque et ses dagues dans les mains.

-Se symbole est pour nous l'espérance du Nouveau monde et d'une nouvelle ère, maintenant que tu es dans l'équipe tu devais le savoir.

Fixant longuement le drapeau, Mitsu fut d'abord surprit mais l'instant suivant il attrapa le bras de Daiki et fonça vers la fête.


	7. Chapter 7

-Quoi ? S'exclama Mitsu le visage pétrifié de peur.

Il venait d'arriver avec Asuma, Daiki et Osamu et comme eux il était aussi étonner et furieux. Devant eux se dressait un homme aux cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses épaules avec dans la main le plus long sabre de Mitsu n'ai jamais. I peine une heure encore l'équipage du Golden Sun fêtait l'arriver d'Osamu et du jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu mais maintenant seul un grand silence résonnait. Après avoir entendu du bruit alors qu'ils discutaient tout l'équipage était sortir et après, un peu en retard Osamu, Asuma Daiki et Mitsu. Devant eux se trouvait les corps des neuf autres membres de l'équipage, étalé au sol avec du sang coulant de tous leurs membres.

-Qui...qui es-tu ? Hurla Mitsu le visage rempli de haine.

-Qui je suis répéta l'inconnu, je suis un chasseur de prime et on m'a payé pour me débarrassé de toi, Mitsu le garçon des mers.

-Va te faire foutre ! Jura Mitsu en se précipitant vers le chasseur.

L'homme brun sourit et d'un coup Mitsu se retrouva dans les airs tandis qu'une énorme tache de sang apparut sur son blouson.

-C'était trop simple Ricana l'homme en sautant vers Mitsu

D'un coup il frappa le jeune garçon avec le donc de son sabre extrêmement long et Mitsu disparut dans l'eau.

Osamu cria le nom de son ami et se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta au balcon le visage sombre. Il se souvenait qu'en faite pour le moment le meilleur lieu ou pourrait se trouver Mitsu c'est la mer. Il tourna un regard effrayer vers l'inconnu qui venait de se débarrassé de Mitsu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chasseur avait fait cela. Il prit son courage à deux mains et hurla :

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

L'homme brun le regarda et fonça sur lui mais pendant que, paniqué Osamu ferma les yeux, il fut arrêter par Asuma.

-pourquoi le gouvernement se débarrasse si rapidement d'un simple pirate ? Demanda Asuma tenant la lame de son adversaire dans sa main.

-Afin que l'erreur du gouvernement sur Monkey.D Luffy ne se répète pas

-Cassez vous ! Hurla Asuma à son subordonné et Osamu

Osamu répliqua qu'il ne partira pas sans savoir si Mitsu va bien mais Daiki l'assomma et en un instant sauta dans l'eau sous les faibles protestations d'Osamu.

-sa ne servira à rien qu'ils partent, ils ne m'intéressent pas Informa le chasseur de prime.

-je sais mais pour le moment je suis ton adversaire alors préoccupe toi plutôt de cela, Sasuke ! Cria Asuma en dirigeant son poing vers le chasseur.

Le chasseur « Sasuke » sourit et envoya sa lame trancher le bras du pirate mais ce dernier esquiva la lame et à la place d'un coup de poing, lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

-ça, c'est pour mon équipage !

Et il le frappa à la figure, se qui fit voligé Sasuke sur la rambarde. Le capitaine allait recommencer ses attaques mais s'arrêta en sentant une vive douleur à sa jambe droite. Il la regarda et vit une trace de sang vertical parcourir sa jambe.

-ne me prend pas à la légère, vieux ! Avertit Sasuke en donnant un coup de sabre dans le vide.

Asuma tomba au sol après avoir reçu trois blessures au torse venant de nulle part pendant que le chasseur se leva, un regard sombre au visage.

-je te laisserais en vie cette fois Asuma car j'ai remplis ma mission mais la prochaine fois je te tuerais de sang froid.

Asuma voulut dire quelque chose mais à la place cracha du sang en essayant de se lever. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que les cadavres de son équipage, Sasuke avait disparut.

-Connard ! Jura t-il, je te ferais la peau !


	8. Chapter 8

La mer, sombre et profonde. Noir et bleu selon le lieu. Dangereuse et paisible. Dans son fond formait Mitsu, arrivé là à cause d'une attaque d'un chasseur qui voulait se débarrassé de lui suite à une prime qui venait de son village natale. Il senti sur son visage le doux courant de l'eau tandis qu'il vu devant lui un paysage magnifique de poisson qui nageaient vers une direction que Mitsu n'arriva pas à distingué. Il fut d'abord surprit de voir qu'il se trouvait sous l'océan puis se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé : lui et l'équipage avaient été attaqué par un chasseur de prime et à cause de ceci, il s'était fait éjecter du bateau puis après avoir percuté un rocher, il avait finit par s'évanouir sans pourvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

Il ferma les yeux à cause de sa fatigue jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui venait de plongé dans la mer. Il se sentit porté et propulsé vers le haut, une foi les yeux ouverts la seul chose qu'il vit fut le fond de l'océan qui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus pendant qu'un bras soutenait son torse et l'emmenait à la surface. Une fois hors de l'eau, Mitsu fit semblant de reprendre sa respiration et regarda qui dont l'avait sauvé. Cheveux portant sur le roux ou plutôt sur le rouge, l'inconnu paraissait grand et musclé étant donner qu'il avait réussi à sauvé de l'eau le garçon alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de profondeurs quand même.

-je vais te sortir de la Annonça le sauveur en commençant à nager avec son bras gauche, son bras droit tenant Mitsu

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Mitsu entre deux vagues qui leurs tombât sur la tête.

-je m'appelle Asuke, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Mitsu des mers ! répondit-il joyeusement

Assis sur la plage avec tout près d'eux un feu fait à partir de bois, Mitsu et Asuke discutaient. Asuka lui avait demandé comment il était arrivé ici donc Mitsu lui à raconté ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. En échange de ces informations Asuka lui a raconté ou se situait cette ile sur une carte et le moyen de trouvé un bateau afin de partir.

-Hé Dit Mitsu, tu m'as aidé, pourquoi ?

- Ne Cherche pas. Conseilla l'homme mettant fin à leur conversation bien que Mitsu à insisté mais n'a pas obtenu de réponse.

Après Il partit, laissant Mitsu seul. A une telle heure le jeune garçon azur décida de dormir au lieu de resté éveillé afin de retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il s'assit au sol sans rien mettre pour ne pas avoir froid à part ses habits e se laissa emporter dans ses rêves en répétant dans son sommeil le mot « mangé ».

-Rend toi !

Réveiller en sursaut, Mitsu bondit sur ses pieds et regarda qui dont venait de lui parlé. En faite personne ne lui adressait la parole, enfin en tout cas pas à lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol, fatigué en voyant que ceux qui discutaient ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Près de la mer se trouvaient non seulement Asuke mais aussi un homme dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage à cause d'une caquette qui cachait son visage. En voyant les couleurs de ses habits Mitsu comprit qu'en faite cette personne était quelqu'un de la marine.

-Jamais ! Hurla Asuke une immense épée tenu à deux mains

-Si je te rapporte je deviendrais sûrement Amiral, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi je suis Vice-amiral ! L'éternel tueur en série sera bientôt capturé ! Annonça le Marine

Mitsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la personne qui venait de le sauvé était en faite un tueur en série. C'est en tout cas ce que venait de dire le Vice-amiral de la marine.

-hé ! Intervenu Mitsu ayant apparut près d'eux un sourire aux lèvres, t'est rechercher Asuke ?

Il avait demandé tout content rien qu'a pensé que si le garçon est recherché c'est qu'il possède sûrement une grande prime sur sa tête. Le concerné lui, ne souriait pas comparé au jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu mais semblait abasourdi par la stupidité de celui-ci. Il le regarda, Mitsu ne faisait que sourire bêtement.

-Espère de fou, tu veux mourir c'est ça ? demanda Asuke

-ben quoi ?

Mitsu ne voyait pas d'où venait le problème, en tout cas une chose était sûr, il allait prendre Asuke dans l'équipage du Golden Sun.


End file.
